Gone
by Chinesemoon
Summary: All Neville Longbottom wanted to do that night was go to bed. Unfortunately, fate has other plans for him. He finds Luna Lovegood lying in a dark corridor; before he knows what's happened he's somewhere else -- with Luna. Now , to get home, Neville must f
1. Chapte 1

A/N: I thought I would make this a really simple fic at first but I don't write simple fics. It's impossible for me to do! Everything has to be so complicated with me. Man. Anyway please review!!! This is dedicated to all Luna/Neville shippers! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything about it; only the plot and the words.  
  
~~~~  
  
Neville Longbottom sighed loudly from his place at the Gryffindor table. He'd been having a very bad day so far. First Malfoy had tripped him coming out of the Great Hall for breakfast, then he had failed a Transfiguration test, and to top it all off, Snape gave him a detention for messing up a potion, and fined him 50 house points!  
  
Neville sighed again.  
  
Of course no one heard him. No way. They were all far too busy to care about him. Everyone else's comments and problems were much more important than Neville's were. After all, Neville was some nobody. Right?  
  
Neville pretty much summed up that his life at Hogwarts would be hell when he was in his first year. He knew he wouldn't fit in when no one was interested in studying with him, talking to him, God - even looking at him!  
  
He was worthless. That's what people said. They took one look at him and shook their heads in sadness. There goes the loser Neville again; there goes the chubby, forgetful freak Neville; there goes the idiot.  
  
It wasn't fair.  
  
What had he ever done in his life to turn out the way he did? Why did everyone hate him? Why, why, WHY?!  
  
His father had been brilliant, talented, and handsome; his mother - beautiful, charming, and funny. How was it he wasn't any of these things?  
  
Due to an accident of birth, he might have been the Boy-Who-Lived, but instead he was the Boy-Who-Was-Nothing.  
  
Neville shot a half glare at his fellow Gryffindors. None of them took the time to get to know him. They didn't know about his parents; oh, they know about his family history, but they didn't know about him. They probably never would.  
  
Good, Neville thought fiercely. Let them never know the pain I've gone through. They wouldn't understand anyway. How could they?  
  
Neville slammed into the table while getting up. A few glasses of juice spilled and the owners of the glasses glared at him. He didn't care; why should he? They didn't. He was pretty sure no one realized he had left the table, or the room.  
  
His footsteps echoed in the dark hallways. He just wanted to sleep. Usually sleep cured him of his miserable life. At night was the only time he was happy; that was, if he didn't have nightmares. Usually he did, which made his life an all round hell-hole.  
  
He continued down the hallway in a slight temper. After a few moments of fuming he stopped dead and looked around. Where the hell was he? That was a good question - too bad he didn't know the answer. Just like he usually didn't know the answer.  
  
Why did Hogwarts have to be so damn complicated? He'd been there for six years and still he didn't know the layout of the castle!  
  
He walked farther down the corridor, hoping to find something that would trigger a memory of where he was. It was cold in the hallway for early January and he shivered slightly.  
  
Neville stopped dead. Up ahead he could see someone lying in the middle of the corridor. Just lying there, like they were sleeping.like they were dead.  
  
Neville rushed up to the figure. He tripped over something in his haste and fell roughly on his knees. Pain seered through him but he ignored it. He staggered over to the person as fast as he could.  
  
A noise behind him startled Neville. He looked behind him but nothing was there. He turned his attention back to the person. He turned over the lying figure and was startled to see someone he knew: Luna Lovegood.  
  
She was pale and when he touched her face he was startled to find it to be ice cold. He looked around. No one was in sight, he wondered if he should go for help. He didn't want to leave her here, and he was sure no one would hear him if he screamed.  
  
What was there to do?  
  
He shook her shoulders but she didn't open her eyes. Panic began to flood Neville. He leaned down and rested his head on her chest and was relieved to find her breathing. Rubbing his knees slightly, Neville did the only thing he thought he could: he leaned over and picked her up.  
  
Luna was surprisingly light. Cradling her like a baby against his chest, he started walking down the corridor. It seemed to be darker than he thought it ought to be. He ignored the darkness of it and continued on.  
  
He saw a door up ahead and sighed slightly. He thought it was coming back to him - didn't he have Charms in there once?  
  
He entered the classroom still holding Luna tightly against him. He wondered what had happened to her. Why was she in the hall? Was she hurt?  
  
He gulped nervously.  
  
He walked silently into the middle of the classroom and set her down on top of a long table. Still she didn't wake. The only thing on the table was what looked to be a smallish cauldron that lay at the end of the long desk.  
  
He shed his robes and was thankful he had worn a heavy sweater underneath. He slipped his robes over Luna's stiff frame. Searching in his pockets, he finally gave a sigh of triumph when his hand clasped his wand.  
  
"Lumos," He whispered. The classroom lit up with the small light of his wand. Dread filled his stomach as he realized, no, he never had Charms in this classroom. This room was foreign to him, just as this part of the castle was.  
  
He thought he heard another movement outside the door. Was someone coming? He had the urge to cry out for whoever was there to help him. Something inside of him made him stop. It didn't seem right. It wasn't right. Something wasn't right.  
  
A low hissing noise frightened Neville. He didn't stop to think before clutching Luna up against him. He set his hand on the cauldron.  
  
An odd sickening feeling flew through Neville's body as he realized he was, along with Luna, being teleported out of the classroom and off of the Hogwart's school grounds.  
  
They were gone.  
  
TBC ~~~  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me how you liked chapter one. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter two, sorry it took so long to post. A big thanks to Jamie, my Beta, and thanks for the reviews - keep 'em coming! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything about it; only the plot and the words.  
  
~~~~  
  
Neville landed with great force. He was dizzy and was temporarily stunned. As he recovered from his shock, he quickly looked down. He was still clutching Luna. She had landed on top of him, and despite the heavy drop, was still unconscious.  
  
Gingerly, Neville scooted Luna to one side and looked around. They were in a house, that he was quite sure of, but where, or how, he had no idea whatsoever.  
  
They appeared to have landed in some sort of dusty sitting room. A large chair was facing an empty fireplace, a small desk lay at the other end of the small room, and a large green area rug lay underneath Neville and Luna.  
  
But how did they get there? He had heard Hermione say that it was impossible to teleport off of Hogwarts grounds. Wasn't it?  
  
Standing up, Neville brushed himself off. Biting his lip lightly, he decided to wander into the hall and look around. Luna didn't appear to be hurt, and he figured he would use this time to try and figure out where the devil he was.  
  
The hallway outside the sitting room was dark and glum. Neville walked cautiously down the narrow passageway. He peered into the first doorway he approached.  
  
A bedroom.  
  
Neville sighed and hugged himself as a cold draft blew over him. This house must be old, Neville thought silently, walking into the center of the room. No wonder, it's snowing.  
  
A thick blanket of snow lay on the ground outside. Neville was surprised to see he was standing in a room on what must have been the second floor.  
  
He shivered.  
  
Suddenly, he got an idea. He cast his eyes upon the large bed. He could lay Luna in it until she came to...  
  
Neville rushed quickly back into the sitting room. Luna was still out cold, and Neville scooted down and picked her up in his arms.  
  
A hot red blush crept over Neville's face despite the coldness of the room. Luna was warm, and he was holding her... in his arms...  
  
Neville shivered again.  
  
He never thought he would be holding a girl in his arms... let alone Luna Lovegood... Neville gave himself a mental shake and walked out of the dusty room. There was something about the house - it made him uneasy...  
  
He entered the bedroom and gently laid Luna down on top of the dusty white bedspread. Neville sat down next to her and carefully touched her cheek. She was pale and cool against his touch. He wondered what to do and cursed his stupidity.  
  
Racking his brain, Neville tried to recall the reviving spell Hermione had taught him...dammit. Think!  
  
That was it.  
  
"Olidicia Kintaria!"  
  
He hoped, no, he prayed this would work.  
  
"Come on Luna," Neville whispered. "Wake up."  
  
Luna did not stir.  
  
Neville stood up angrily and utter a swear word loudly. Why did he have to be such a failure at everything?! Now Luna could be seriously hurt and he couldn't do anything! He didn't ever know where the hell they were!  
  
Neville sighed and turned to face the cold stone fireplace. Now what was he going to do?  
  
He heard a rustling noise behind him.  
  
Neville froze. No. It couldn't be, Neville thought. Oh please...  
  
"W-what happened?"  
  
Neville turned. Luna was blinking her eyes widely. She sat up quickly as Neville rushed over to her. She looked at Neville then back down at herself, wrapped in his robes and lying in a strange bed.  
  
"What happened?" Luna said again, panic flooding her voice. "Where am I?" Neville felt his blush return. "I don't know where we are," he replied honestly. "Some old house."  
  
Luna starred at him in silent shock. Her pale blue eyes were wide and confused as she looked around the room. Her eyes fell on the empty fireplace and slowly drifted back to lay on Neville's standing form.  
  
"Tell me," she said quietly. "Go on. Explain."  
  
Neville began to tell her how he'd gotten lost on the way to his common room, how he found her lying in the hallway, about the empty classroom and the supposed teleport out of Hogwarts.  
  
Luna blinked again. "That explains it," she said, her voice shaking.  
  
"What?" Neville said urgently. "What?"  
  
Luna rolled her eyes. "Why I'm in you robes."  
  
Neville fell silent.  
  
Luna threw the dusty bedspread off of her and set her feet on the floor. She stood up, but no sooner was she standing then she fell back down onto the bed roughly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Neville said nervously. He walked over and kneeled down beside the bed.  
  
Luna closed her eyes and let out a low moan of pain. She pointed to her left foot.  
  
Carefully Neville touched it. Luna screamed and he withdrew his hand. "Sorry," he murmured softly. "Why were you in the hall? Did you hurt yourself?"  
  
Luna let out several long pants before forcing her eyes open. "I don't know. I was walking and talking to the Fluwangles when I heard a low hissing noise behind me. Something sharp hit me in the back. I fell and blacked out. I must have twisted my foot."  
  
Neville grimaced. He tried to think of a good healing spell...  
  
Luna eased back into the bed and sighed. "I wonder where we are," she said as an afterthought.  
  
"I know," Neville muttered. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at Luna's foot. "Healia Eximei!"  
  
Luna's eyes shot open. She screeched loudly and looked at Neville.  
  
"What?" Neville said quickly. "Does it hurt?"  
  
Luna sat up again. "Nope. It feels much better. Thank you."  
  
Still slightly bewildered, Neville leaned over and helped Luna try and stand up.  
  
She pushed his arm away. "I can do it myself," she snapped. Neville backed up a few inches. Luna walked a few inches into the floor. Her knees shook and she started to fall. Neville gripped her by the waist and hulled her to her feet.  
  
Luna blushed this time.  
  
Neville couldn't help but smile weakly despite it all. Someone had to look on the bright side - it might as well be him.  
  
"Luna," Neville said seriously, helping the blonde fifth year get back on the bed. "We need to contact Dumbledore."  
  
Luna lay back and stared at the side table. "Yes," she said in a far away voice. "We must-" She stopped dead. Luna turned and starred, horror struck at Neville. She let out a faint whimper. Dragging herself to the end of the bed, she clutched at Neville's arm and yanked him closer to her.  
  
Neville sat down on the bed next to her quickly and looked at the girl in concern. Luna's hand shook as she held his arm in a deathly tight grip.  
  
"N-Neville," Luna whispered in a frightened voice. "N-Neville..."  
  
Neville leaned closer to her. "What is it?" he demanded softly. "What?"  
  
Luna's voice shook more furiously than her hand. "Look at the side table." It took Neville a minute to understand what she was talking about. Then he saw it. Engraved into the side of the table, a long serpent curving around the words.  
  
Neville pulled Luna closer to him as his whole body shook to match hers.  
  
"The property of Tom Riddle," he read, linking his arms around the frightened girl. He tried desperately to fight down his own fear.  
  
They were in the Riddle House. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter two guys. Continue reviewing - I really appreciate it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything about it; only the plot and the words  
  
~~~~  
  
Luna shuttered violently from inside Neville's tight embrace. Neville could have matched her shutter for shutter. He also figured he could sit there with her, silent and terrified for hours.  
  
He couldn't do that, however. He had to move, quickly.  
  
Neville threw the bedspread off of the bed and stood up. Luna starred at him with wide, horror-struck eyes as he crept slowly toward the door.  
  
He turned quickly to Luna. "Don't move," he said quietly but firmly. "Don't move, whatever you do... or hear."  
  
Neville saw Luna tremble and pull his sixth year robes closer about her as if they would provide an embrace like the one Neville had given her.  
  
"Don't go down there," Luna said, making a move to get up. She gritted her teeth in pain as her foot touched the floor. "Don't leave this room."  
  
Neville fought to keep the panic out of his voice. "I told you to stay there. This could be a life or death situation."  
  
Luna continued to keep her eyes locked on him. "If you move one more step toward that door, I- I swear I'll hex you."  
  
She pulled out her wand from her own robes and pointed a shaky hand at him. "Get back here you idiot. Do you want to be killed?"  
  
Neville walked over to the bed. He sat down quickly and stroked Luna's hair. "Do you trust me Luna?" he asked seriously.  
  
She whimpered. "Yes," she replied, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Than let me make sure this house is clear. Or else both of us will die." Neville said these words with such seriousness that Luna lowered her arm.  
  
"I'll protect you," Neville said in a rough whisper. "Whatever happens, I swear I'll protect you."  
  
Luna gulped loudly as Neville crept back to the door. He took a deep breath before entering the hall. He'd always been a coward. He'd never been brave like Harry or Ron. He'd been the scaried one. There wasn't time to be scared now. If he let fear rule him he would die, and so would Luna. He wasn't going to let that happen.  
  
With each step he took he felt as if his heart was making one even harder beat inside his chest. The whole house was dark and cold. Neville gulped once himself.  
  
The treed down the stairs as quietly as he could. He was sure that if he made one wrong move he would die - he didn't want to think about that.  
  
Yet he had to. He had to think about it, or he really would die. And so would Luna.  
  
He couldn't let that happen. For no cost could he let that happen. Voldmort ruined his parents lives. He wasn't going to let evil kill him.  
  
Most of the rooms were clear. He finally stepped gently into the kitchen. No one was there. The house appeared to be empty. There were not death eaters, no one. Not even a lone mouse searching desperately for food.  
  
The only sound was his own quick breathing.  
  
He could have shouted in relief! Yet he didn't, there were still issues he had to face. How would they get back to Hogwarts? How would they eat?  
  
Neville opened every cabinet in the black stoned kitchen. The old cabinets stood empty except for a few cobwebs.  
  
Then he saw it, in the last cabinet.  
  
Neville rushed quickly as snatched out what appeared to be a pot of floo powder. It wasn't, however, green like most, but black.  
  
He touched some and quickly withdrew his hand. It burned his skin.  
  
Setting the pot down, Neville made his way out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. Luna was sitting in the middle of the bed, clutching Neville's robes as if for dear life.  
  
Her eyes landed on him as her re-entered the room and Neville saw her let her breath out. It was as if she hadn't breathed one single breath the whole time he was away.  
  
"Clear," was the one word Neville uttered.  
  
Luna took a shallow breath and let it out again. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again.  
  
They both remained silent.  
  
Neville walked over to the fireplace. He got on his knees and look into it.  
  
He wondered -  
  
The fireplace soot to life suddenly. Neville fell backwards in surprise. Luna gave a high pitched shriek. Neville was sure this was it. They were as good as dead now, and all because he touched that cauldron.  
  
A soft voice echoed through the bedroom. Neville could have cried and laughed all at the same time. Dumbldore's old, gray face was starring at them in sober silence through the fire.  
  
Neville kneeled down again. If Dumbldore had been in the room, Neville would have kissed him in relief and happiness!  
  
"Sir!" Neville cried happily. "You're getting us out of here!"  
  
It took Neville a few moments to see that Dumbldore was still not smiling. The sixth year student's happiness faded slowly.  
  
"Neville," Dumbldore said at last. "Luna." he nodded at the girl on the bed.  
  
Both students remained silent as Dumbldore too a deep breath.  
  
"You are in the Riddle house," he said at last.  
  
Neville felt like screaming. "Yes," he said urgently. "We know. How did we get here?"  
  
Dumbldore sighed as if he were very tired. "Portkey," he said as if this were obvious. "You used Professor Snape's portkey."  
  
Neville raised his eyebrows. "Snape?" he said confused. "What did he need a portkey for? Aren't you getting us out of here?"  
  
"Professor Snape is a secret spy for our side. That is all I can tell you. And no, we cannot risk bringing you back to Hogwarts. Not yet at any rate."  
  
Not yet? What did that mean?  
  
Neville was beginning to get nervous. He covered his nervousness and fear with annoyance. "Why not sir?"  
  
"Voldemort could be alerted of your whereabouts," Dumbldore said, ignoring Neville's flinch. "We need you to stay put until we've worked this out. Food will be transported to you. I will say this once, as I'm sure you don't need me to repeat things for you. Do not, under any circumstance leave this house."  
  
Neville tried to take this all in. He licked his lips. "Does You-Know-Who know we're here?" he asked.  
  
"Not yet," the old man said tiredly. "Which is why it is of the utmost importance that you not be seen," here he pushed up his glasses. "Death Eaters could sense you and arrive at any minute; day or night."  
  
Dumbldore looked hurriedly to a point on his side of the fire. "This is all I can say, you must trust me. I must leave before anyone tracks this conversation to the Riddle house. Please," he paused. "Be carefully. Both of you."  
  
There was a pop and his face vanished.  
  
Neville let himself slide down to the floor. He felt like pounding the wall with all his might. What the hell was going on?! Didn't Dumbldore feel he should at least explain a little more than he did?  
  
How long were they going to have to stay here? How long would they have to sit silently in fear, afraid for their lives?  
  
At last Luna cleared her throat gently. Neville had forgotten that she was there in the last few minutes. He looked slowly over to her.  
  
In the back of his mind Neville remembered something. It was quite trivial really but he wondered why he had never asked this.  
  
"Luna," he said, craning his neck to stare at her. "How did you know Riddle was You-Know-Who?"  
  
"Voldemort?" Luna answered with a shrug. Neville flinched painfully. Luna ignored him. "I know all about him. He killed my Mother."  
  
A weightless, awkward silence passed between the two. Finally Neville got up enough guts to voice what he was thinking.  
  
"I thought Harry said your Mother died doing magic."  
  
Luna laughed dryly. It was the first time Neville had ever seen her look so disgusted. Usually she was far away and happy; oblivious to the world at large. He wondered why he never took the time to get to know her - or why nobody else did for that matter.  
  
"I told that to Harry," Luna said, and Neville saw the faintest of sneers cross her pale face briefly. "No one else bothered to ask me."  
  
Neville felt his blush return. He was feeling guilty for never asking her, yet at the same time he understood her better than he had ever understood another person. No one bothered to get to know him either.  
  
Neville came over to sit next to her. He wanted to touch her hand. To tell her how he understood. To tell her about his own parents. About him.  
  
For the first time since they had fallen into this hellish nightmare, Neville looked Luna Lovegood completely in the eyes.  
  
"Death eaters killed my parents," he blurted out suddenly. "Or they as good as killed them."  
  
Luna didn't say anything. She starred back at Neville. He felt her hand on his sweater sleeve. Her eyes drifted open and closed.  
  
Neville wasn't ready when she yanked him down with her. He was lying flat on his back in the bed next to Luna.  
  
He didn't say anything. Neither did she.  
  
Words weren't necessary at that point. Only the comfort of each other's embrace, and the startling knowledge that fear and death could engulf both of them at anytime while they were asleep.  
  
People always heard of Voldemort touching the life of the famous Harry Potter.  
  
No one ever heard of him touching the lives of outcasts.  
  
TBC  
  
~~~ A/N: Please review. Suggestions are welcome. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the next chapter guys. I'm so sorry it took so long to update. It was a combination of my being both really busy and really lazy. This is the first sort of romantic chapter. Thank you all very much for reading, waiting, and reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything about it; only the plot and the words.  
  
~~~~  
  
When Neville woke up the next morning he was lying with Luna rolled almost on top of him. He wondered in the back of his mind whether he really wanted to move or not. She was so warm. It took his fuzzy mind a moment to register the fact that his arm was slung across her.  
  
He quickly withdrew his hand and tried not to lose his calm. The robes that he had wrapped Luna in the previous day, were now entwined around both of them.  
  
Luna's leg was locked around his.  
  
And looked down at himself and was shocked to see his sweater was missing. Looking over the side of the bed, he saw it lying on the floor. In a heap.  
  
When had he taken off his sweater? He was certain he had it on when he went to sleep. How did it get off? Luna couldn't have -  
  
He gulped. No time to panic... not over a small thing such as this...  
  
Luna squirmed slightly and moved her leg slightly so that it was resting on top of his left leg...  
  
Holy Lord.  
  
Neville felt himself tense. His heart was racing, his face was hot. He was - she was - Oh Lord...  
  
He almost bolted out of the bed when her hand strayed across his chest. Oh Lord! Why did he let himself fall asleep in the same bed with a girl? With Luna? Why?! It was wrong!  
  
Dammit!  
  
Neville let out several shallow breaths. He had to move. He had to move soon... very soon. He wasn't sure how he'd react if he stayed where he was any longer. If she moved her leg up any father...  
  
He wriggled his body toward the end of the bed. Luna sighed softly. Almost to the end of the bed-  
  
Luna's hand clutched his shirt. She opened her eyes slightly and blinked her eyes. Neville sucked in a breath of air as she lifted her head off of his shoulder.  
  
"Morning Neville," Luna said sleepily. "Have a good night?"  
  
Neville inched away from her. "Yes," he breathed, dragging himself backwards. "I, it was, um... it was...lovely..."  
  
Luna bite her lip lightly. "You're a good person to sleep with." she said.  
  
"What?" Neville said quickly, his eyes widening. "I-"  
  
Neville landed with a crash on the floor next to the bed. Luna looked over the side of the bed and grinned at him.  
  
Neville blinked a few times. He had backed up too much. He got up off the floor, red in the face, and brushed himself off. He heard Luna giggle softly and he smiled weakly himself. Maybe he was over reacting too much to everything-  
  
"Did Dumbldore send us any food?" Luna finally asked.  
  
Neville shrugged. "Might be down in the kitchen," he mumbled. "Want me to go look?"  
  
Luna laughed. "Yes, do."  
  
Neville nodded and went down stairs. He was nervous leaving the room - or leaving Luna in the room. He wondered distantly how long they would have to stay in the hell hole. When was Dumbldore taking them home? Why was it too risky for them to leave?  
  
When he walked into the kitchen he saw a plate of food on the table. He sighed. He would never understand Dumbldore. He could transport them food but he couldn't transport them?  
  
He would never understand Albus Dumbldore. Maybe that was a good thing.  
  
The sky outside was growing dark. Neville figured it had warmed up enough for it to rain over the snow. He shivered.  
  
Neville picked up the plate food and walked back into the main hall. In all his nervousness and mingled fear, he had forgotten how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten much at dinner the day before. Luna wasn't at dinner - she'd have been even more hungry than he.  
  
Neville walked carefully up the stairs, ignoring the cold draft that blew over him. He wished he had his sweater on...  
  
Neville entered the bedroom and nearly dropped the plate of food.  
  
Luna was... she was... wearing... almost nothing...  
  
Luna was sitting on the edge of the bed. She had torn off his robes, along with her own, and her school shirt. She was left wearing only a pale yellow sleeveless undershirt that clashed with her corn colored hair.  
  
Neville had somehow managed to swallow the large lump that had developed in his throat.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" Neville croaked in an unusually high voice.  
  
Luna turned toward him, her face showing nothing unusual. She grimaced as she touched her back. She straitened herself out, hands on her lower back. Neville's eyes fell on her slim body and trailed up her waist and-  
  
Neville gave himself a violent shake and ignored the pounding of his heart. It was so loud he was sure Luna could hear it all the way across the room.  
  
He walked over to the bed and peered down at her. She gave him an innocent look.  
  
"My back hurts like hell," she said lightly.  
  
Neville wondered how this had anything to do with her taking almost all her clothes off. They shouldn't be in a bedroom alone, she shouldn't be wearing that, he shouldn't be looking.  
  
So why was he looking anyway?  
  
He was sure she wouldn't look if he were - if he had nothing on - she wouldn't - would she?  
  
Surely not.  
  
Neville set the plate of food down on the bed next to Luna. He starred at her for a long time before she finally spoke again.  
  
"Rub my back." Luna said, nonplused.  
  
Neville was frozen to the stop at which he was standing for several silent minutes before finally uttering what he was thinking aloud.  
  
"You're joking."  
  
Luna raised her pale eyebrows extremely high up her forehead before replying, "I assure you - I'm not."  
  
"I-I can't do that-" Neville began to stutter over his words. "I wouldn't, I couldn't..."  
  
"Do you want me to get better?" Luna said, tilting her head to one side. "Besides, if you hadn't rolled on top of my in the middle of the night, my back wouldn't hurt in the first place."  
  
Neville was left standing speechless. Good thing Luna was there to help him along in such bewildering situations. She gave his sleeve a sudden and violent tug and Neville allowed himself to be pulled down onto the bed behind Luna.  
  
Luna turned back away from him. There was silence for a moment before Luna cleared her throat loudly.  
  
"Well?" She said, and her voice sounded slightly peeved. "Are you doing it or not?"  
  
Neville didn't see any graceful way out of this. He gotten himself into this rut, he'd might as well dig his way back to the surface.  
  
He carefully placed his hands on top of Luna's undershirt and rubbed lightly. Luna gave a soft squeal and a short giggle. Neville bit his lip, he knew his face was burning.  
  
Finally her soft laugher began to distract him.  
  
"What?" he spat out, registering in the back of his mind, the fact that his hands were shaking.  
  
Luna gave a small sigh of content. "Oh nothing," she said dreamily. "Your hands are cold."  
  
Neville raised an eyebrow more to his own benefit than hers. He shook his head and continued to lightly stroke her back.  
  
No one at Hogwarts would believe this. They would laugh at him if he ever tried to tell anyone about this. Then again, he never would tell them. They wouldn't care anyway.  
  
Neville absentmindedly began to caress with more force. Neville rubbed Luna's back for many minutes in such a manner. Luna let out the softest of moans. Neville snapped his fingers away from Luna hurriedly. He'd been too lost in thought to pay attention to what he was doing.  
  
"S-sorry," Neville muttered, his heart pounding. "Did- did I hurt you?"  
  
Luna's shoulders slumped slightly as she turned herself to stare strait into his reddened face. No," she whispered breathlessly. "You felt wonderful. How is it someone like you doesn't have a girlfriend?"  
  
Neville felt his mouth fall open slightly. He took a few shallow breaths before forcing his eyes to look into Luna's.  
  
"I-I don't know," he mummered softly. "I'm some no body."  
  
Luna looked confused. Then she bite her lip and suddenly looked oddly shy. "I don't think so," she said almost as softly as he. "I have a feeling you're destined to do great things."  
  
"I think you're thinking of Harry," Neville replied with a weak smile.  
  
Luna shook her head roughly from side to side. "No," she said, covering his hand with hers. She give his palm a light squeeze. "I'm not thinking about Harry. I'm thinking about you."  
  
Neville's weak smile slowly grew wider. He leaned in closer to Luna. "Maybe you can help me along the way."  
  
Luna smiled brightly, licking her bottom lip. "Maybe I could."  
  
He slowly brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. She bite her lip again and starred at him.  
  
Neville sighed shortly and reached around Luna. He dragged the plate of food between them and smiled, looking up into Luna's blue eyes.  
  
"Care for something to eat Luna?"  
  
"I'd love something. Why don't you give it to me?"  
  
****  
  
Neville sighed as he looked out the window. The gray of the darkened day had turned to cold rain. The rain splattered down over the snow roughly as the hidden sun set over a hill.  
  
Neville sighed again. It had been hours, yet still the days events replayed in Neville's mind. Luna, her sore back, himself, them. Everything.  
  
He looked over at Luna. She lay back in the bed, nodding off to sleep. There was nothing for them to do but wait. Wait and worry about what the outcome of the day would be. Wait and worry what the outcome of tomorrow would be, and the next day, and all days until they were back in the safety of Hogwarts.  
  
The rain pounded harder against the old house. Luna jerked awake and looked foggy-eyed around the room. Her gaze stopped it's wondering pace and landed on Neville's standing frame.  
  
He turned to her and shrugged.  
  
She rolled her eyes in exaggeration. Finally she said vaguely, as if as an after thought, "Are you hungry?"  
  
Neville raised his eyebrows at her. He seemed to be doing that a lot, although her question had been a perfectly normal one.  
  
"I suppose so," he replied dully. "You?"  
  
She nodded with zeal. "I only had one sandwich today; I didn't eat dinner the other day."  
  
Neville heaved a heavy sigh. "I'll go down and see if there's any food for us."  
  
Luna nodded.  
  
Neville walked to the door and gave Luna a half wave. She returned it with a smile and a nod.  
  
Neville walked down the dusty halls to where he knew the stairs were. He trailed his hand along the railing in the dark, ignoring the loud patting of the rain.  
  
He carefully stepped down the stairs. He wished he had a light of some sort. Three seconds after this thought occurred, Neville mentally kicked himself.  
  
"Lumos," he said softly.  
  
The stair's illuminated with the soft glow of his wand. He reached the bottom of the stairs' and started off in the direction of the black stoned kitchen.  
  
A movement directly to Neville's right startled him. The light off his wand only allowed him to see a few mere feet ahead of him.  
  
He quickly moved his wand to the right. He didn't see anything. Movement and footsteps scurried from the right to across Neville and to the left.  
  
Then Neville caught sight of it. A man. Hiding in the shadows. The light off his wand reflected off the man's eyes.  
  
The man took off towards the door at high speed.  
  
Neville had no time to think. He dove with all his might at the man. The unnamed person fell to the floor and gave a frightened shriek.  
  
Neville crawled quickly up to him to get a better look. What he saw, surprised him slightly. It wasn't a man, but a boy, close to his own age, perhapss younger even.  
  
The boy gave another terrified shriek and leaped toward the door. Neville chased after him.  
  
The boy ran to the door and flung it open. He ran out into the cold rain. Neville was inches behind him.  
  
Rain soaked Neville's clothes as he chased after the boy. He ignored the freezing rain, as it devoured him and covered his body like a blanket. He could almost reach the boy's long black cloak-  
  
Neville tripped painfully over something hard. The boy looked back at him as he continued to run, a terrified look plastered to his young face.  
  
Neville got up, snow slush clinging to his hands and knees. The boy was no where in sight. He had gotten away.  
  
The rain continued to pat down on Neville's face. His sandy hair was stuck to his face. Cold water blurred his vision.  
  
The boy had gotten away. They'd been spotted. They were found -  
  
Neville took off back to the house at as fast a pace as his legs would allow. He slipped in the slushy snow. Finally he reached the house.  
  
The door slammed behind Neville as he ran towards the stairs. He took the steps two at a time. He skipped a step and landed painfully on his knees. He gritted his teeth to stop himself from moaning. He had to move.  
  
He heaved himself back to his feet and continued up the stairs at a run. Down the hallway and into the bedroom, Neville rushed.  
  
He had no time to catch his breath. His slippery shoes slid to a stop in the middle of the bedroom. Neville heaved several heavy breaths as Luna starred at him, her mouth open in surprise.  
  
Neville rushed to the bed and yanked Luna up off of it. He pulled her to a standing position in front of him. Luna continued to stare at him in shock.  
  
"Must leave now," Neville said not having a good chance to catch his breath. "Come on!"  
  
Luna touched his cold and wet cheek. "What's wrong?" she said urgently. "What's happened?"  
  
Neville ignored the painful stitch in his side.  
  
"We've been spotted."  
  
TBC  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Please review people. Thanks a lot!! 


	5. Chpater 5

A/N: Another chapter! Yay! Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything about it; only the plot and the words.  
  
~~~~  
  
Luna starred silently at Neville as he heaved a few long, deep breaths. She stood, hands on Neville's chest, still standing where he had hastily pulled her to moments before.  
  
Luna herself took a deep breath. "What happened?" she asked. "Tell me."  
  
Neville starred at her. "No time," he said, clutching Luna's left hand. "Let's go."  
  
"Go where?" Luna demanded. "Dumbledore told us not to leave the house."  
  
Neville stopped dead.  
  
The house. Don't leave the house. The words Dumbledore had uttered to them, echoed dully in Neville's mind. He had left the house.  
  
Neville suddenly felt like hurling.  
  
Luna stared into his eyes and Neville knew his heart was sinking. He was getting a sickening feeling in his stomach. He didn't know what was going to happen now.  
  
Neville's eyes widened and he took several shallow breaths. Luna touched his cheek again.  
  
"I left the house."  
  
It seemed to take a moment for these words to sink in. Luna looked at Neville a long moment before she finally spoke.  
  
"Y-you left the house."  
  
It was more a statement then a question. The words echoed dully throughout the hollow room. It was dark outside and shadows seemed to be taking over the room. They were engulfed in darkness.  
  
"Why?" Luna finally asked.  
  
Neville told her what happen. All the while as he was talking, he shot nervous glances at the door, as if he expected a Death Eater to shoot through at any moment and attack them.  
  
Luna was silent as she listened to the whole story. She left out a long breath when he finished. She stood clutching Neville's wet shirt.  
  
Neville flung some of his soaking hair out of his face.  
  
"It was probably just a muggle child," Luna said at last. "If he was a boy and he ran away from you, he probably wasn't a Death Eater."  
  
"You can't be sure!" Neville said tensely. "You just can't be sure! We should leave right now!"  
  
Luna shook her head violently. "No! Absolutely not! Dumbldore told us not to leave."  
  
Neville breath quickened. "But Dumbldore doesn't know about this!"  
  
They stood silently frozen to the spot. Neither knew what would happen, neither was sure of what to do.  
  
"We're staying here," Luna said firmly. "It's what Dumbldore told us to do. There's no use losing our heads over something that could turn out to be nothing at all."  
  
Neville knew deep down that she was right. However, that didn't stop him from being jumpy and nervous.  
  
Luna let go of Neville's shirt. She grimaced as she hobbled away from him and towards the fireplace. Once there, she dropped to her knees. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. The fireplace burst into flames and the room was illuminated with a soft glow.  
  
Luna sat on the floor next to the fireplace and rubbed her ankle with one hand, while holding her other hand near to the fire. She sat with her back to him for several minutes before she said, without turning back-  
  
"You're wet Neville."  
  
It was simple enough statement but it was only after she said it that Neville's mind registered the fact that he was standing in the middle of the cold room completely soaked to the bone.  
  
He ran a hand through his sopping wet hair. All his clothes were sticking to his body. A great deal of cold snowy water was inside of his shoes.  
  
Luna stood back on her knees and turned to him with a playful look in her eye.  
  
"Take off your clothes Neville." she said bluntly.  
  
Neville stood, dumbstruck. He thought he had misheard her at first.  
  
"Excuse me?" he said.  
  
Luna staggered to her feet and hopped over to him. She placed her hands on his shirt. "Take off your clothes," she repeated with a faint grin. "You don't want to freeze."  
  
Neville raised his eyebrows as high as he possibly could. Luna stared non- fazed back at him. Her hands tug lightly on his shirt.  
  
"Well?" she said impatiently.  
  
Neville blinked several times. "You're kidding." he said, his eyes widening.  
  
Luna raised an eyebrow at him before repeating the words she had used earlier that same day.  
  
"I assure you Neville," Luna said, giving his shirt a harder tug. "I'm not."  
  
Neville couldn't believe it. He was sure she was playing with him on this one. She couldn't be serious - he couldn't just -  
  
"Look," Luna said at last, running her hands over his shoulders. "If you don't do it, I will."  
  
Neville staggered quickly away from her. She clung onto him and gave a soft laugh. She began tugging at his shirt.  
  
"Stop it!" Neville said, trying to push Luna away. "Luna! Come on-"  
  
"You won't listen to me," Luna said playfully, unbuttoning two of his shirt buttons. "I said I'd do it myself..."  
  
Neville panicingly pushed her hands away.  
  
"All right!" Neville said, taking several steps back from her. "I'll do it. Turn around."  
  
Luna bit her lip as she hopped to face the wall.  
  
Neville kept his eyes locked on Luna's back as he began to strip off his shirt. He let it drop to the floor. He undid his belt while still starring at Luna to make sure she didn't turn around. His belt hit the floor.  
  
Luna started to turn around but Neville shouted out and she turned back to the wall.  
  
"Awfully bashful aren't you Neville?" Luna said with a giggle as Neville hastily kicked off his trousers and backed up to the bed. "Something I shouldn't see?"  
  
Neville sunk onto the bed and wrapped the blanket around himself twice. He made sure he was completely covered before clearing his throat.  
  
"You can turn around now."  
  
Luna turned around and stumbled to the place where all clothes lay on the dark green carpet. She leaned over and snatched up his trousers.  
  
She swung them at the ends of her fingers as she threw him a playful look and wagged her eyebrows.  
  
Neville starred at her in shock. "What are you doing?" he asked at once.  
  
Luna grinned at him. "Hanging your clothes to dry near the fire."  
  
Neville was silent as she lay his clothes on a chair next to the fire. She finished and hopped over to the bed.  
  
Neville backed away as she climbed up onto the bed next to her. He tried to back as far away as possible without falling off the bed again.  
  
Luna smiled weakly as she laid down next to him.  
  
Neville gulped loudly. "Maybe we shouldn't-" Neville started quickly. "You know - sleep together - I-I mean - sleep close together - I mean, sleep in the same bed."  
  
Luna starred at Neville with a serious look on her face.  
  
"It's what Dumbldore would want," she said. "For us to be close together. We should obey him."  
  
Neville sighed softly in defeat.  
  
"We should obey him," he replied softly. "Dumbldore knows what's best."  
  
He flung an arm around Luna's waist as she snuggled close up to his cold body.  
  
~~ A/N: I just had to have Neville strip! *evil laughter* My sister says I have a talent to make any character seem hot. *evil laughter again* 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Mwhaha! Okay. I'm sorry I took so long to update. I've been busy. I'm leaving the coutry for awhile soon and I've been packing. *sigh* Anyway, here's chapter 6! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything about it; only the plot and the words.  
  
~~~~  
  
Neville stood quietly by the window. He looked outside; it was raining lightly. Soon the snow would turn to complete mush and slush. The temperature dropped, yet it didn't snow. It was the most unusual weather Neville had ever seen.  
  
It had been two weeks since Neville left the old mansion, in pursuit of the boy. Nothing had happened - nobody came. Neville figured that, maybe Luna was right. It was just a boy.  
  
"My foot is almost better."  
  
Neville turned away from the window and cast a downward glance at Luna. She was sitting on the bed, her feet spread out in front of her.  
  
"Oh?" Neville said, raising his eyebrows. "Good."  
  
His mind wasn't really paying attention. Somewhere deep down inside of him, he was still worried. He felt as if something was going to happen. Something big.  
  
"Neville? Are you listening to me?"  
  
Neville tore his eyes away from the window. He looked apologetically back at Luna.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered. "I guess I'm still a little worried."  
  
Luna's eyes trailed over him, and she smiled slowly. Her lopsided grin lingered on her face and  
  
Neville couldn't help but sigh and look back out the window.  
  
Finally, Luna spoke with a more serious tone. "What's wrong Neville?" she said, her voice low and sincere.  
  
Neville walked slowly over to the bed. He sat down on the edge, placing his hand carefully on her ankle. He sighed again.  
  
"It's just-" Neville started and then stopped. "Well, everything, Luna. Everything."  
  
When Luna looked confused, Neville took a deep breath and continued in a deadpan voice.  
  
"Everything," he repeated. "This. Us ending up here. Away from Hogwarts. School, my life, my parents."  
  
Luna stared at him momentarily before he continued.  
  
"They died," he said bluntly. "Or at least they're good as dead. It was just this time of the year. It had snowed the night before. I remember it clearly. I remember my Mother, her screaming. I was under an upturned table, just sitting there. I watched them as they were tortured by Death Eaters."  
  
He squinted his eyes. He felt them water slightly, and he told himself not to get upset.  
  
Luna was silent.  
  
"It wasn't your fault you know," she said softly. "What could you have done?" She scooted closer to him. Her hand slowly met his.  
  
"I don't know," Neville said slowly. "But it's hard to live with yourself, thinking about that. I try to block those things out; that doesn't mean my parents will get better, though."  
  
Neville shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said lightly. "I didn't mean to bring this up."  
  
"I'm glad you did," Luna whispered. She pulled herself closer to him so that she was sitting quite close to him. "I only want to help you."  
  
Neville turned to glance sideways at her. She was so close he could feel her breath on his neck.  
  
He frowned, his eyebrows dipping, and looked at her.  
  
He had never noticed before that moment what beautiful eyes Luna had.  
  
He felt himself self-consciously moving in closer to her. She let out a soft breath, and he noticed somewhere in the back of his mind that her hand was moving up and stroking his cheek gently.  
  
Luna's fingers trailed over his cheek slowly and Neville tried not to shiver. He tried to find his voice. He'd seemed to have misplaced it at that moment in time. He tried to speak but it came out as a slight squeak.  
  
She leaned in. So did he.  
  
It was mere moments before their lips connected in a warm kiss. Time seemed to stand still. She touched his shoulder slightly, and he was shocked to find his arm around her waist.  
  
Luna gave a delighted sigh against him. Neville could hear his heart slamming into his rib cage.  
  
He wondered if she could hear it, too.  
  
Neville became increasingly bolder. He leaned in on her; she lost her balance and was lying down, flat on her back.  
  
She shivered. He grinned.  
  
He continued kissing her, his hand trailed down her arm-  
  
A loud noise directly below them ripped both of them away from each other. Neville's eyes widened quickly and he shot Luna a glance. Her face matched his.  
  
Horror played in both of their eyes.  
  
"Who is it?" Luna said, barely above a whisper. Neville shrugged in reply.  
  
He stood up, and motioned for her to stay where she was. He crept to the window and peered outside. It was beginning to get dark, and he could barely see out into the small graveyard.  
  
Then he heard it. A soft hissing noise, just like the one he heard before he and Luna were teleported.  
  
He froze in silent horror. Faint footsteps could be heard. Neville started to move back over to Luna, but found himself frozen to the spot in which he was standing. He couldn't move.  
  
Two seconds later, a tall hooded figure entered the room. It almost glided. Luna gasped loudly.  
  
Neville reached into his pocket and removed his wand. He aimed it at the hooded figured and opened his mouth.  
  
Before he had a chance to utter a spell, the hooded figure had reached down, grabbed Luna up - with a swish of its cloak - and it was gone.  
  
"No!" Neville shouted to the empty room. His heart was beating quickly, his mind was flooded... he couldn't think...  
  
He rushed over to the window. Someone was moving down there- He didn't stop to think. He ran as fast as he could, down the stairs, feet pounding over the tiled floor, out the door-  
  
He skidded to a halt outside the house. It was raining lightly. His heart was now pounding harder than ever, for five Death Eaters were standing before him, wands pointed at his chest.  
  
Luna lay, limp and unmoving, next to a tall gravestone.  
  
"Longbottom," said a familiar voice. "Good of you to join us."  
  
TBC ~~ A/N: Again, I'm sorry it took so long to post. Please review. More to come- SOON. I swear. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here it is people. The 7th Chapter! I know, I know. Finally. Hey- I was out of the bloody country! I'm back now. Here it is. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Thanks you guys! Please review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything about it; only the plot and the words.  
  
Neville stood, letting the rain soak into him, as he stared at the five hooded Death Eaters. The Death Eater who had just spoken walked closer to him. His one soul thought at that moment was only one thing:  
  
Must get Luna out.  
  
The Death Eater walked closer to him, and stopped short, ten feet away.  
  
"It's been awhile Longbottom," the female voice said. She moved her hand up to her black cloak and pulled down the hood. "It's a real pleasure you could join us though."  
  
The face of Bellatrix Lestrange smiled evilly back at Neville.  
  
Neville clenched his hand tightly around his wand. He wondered, perhaps, if he made a mad dash for her, could he get to Luna?  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange was starring at Neville carefully. Her eyes watched his every move, and finally she grinned.  
  
"If you're hoping to save your little girlfriend," she said, with a cruel laugh. "You won't succeed."  
  
Neville forced his eyes back to Bellatrix. A sneer slowly formed on his face as he looked at the women who tortured his family.  
  
"What do you want?" Neville spat loudly, through the rain. "To torture me? Want to make sure you've tortured all of my family do you?"  
  
Bellatrix's grin stayed in place.  
  
"Now, now, Longbottom," she said with a sly grin. "I wouldn't come and torture you right off. I thought you would have known by now; I always play with my prey before I go in for the kill."  
  
Neville's vision flooded with red. All he wanted to do was hurt this women. Make her feel as much pain as he possibly could inflict upon her with his bare hands.  
  
Two of the Death Eaters behind Bellatrix inched in closer. Bellatrix looked over her shoulder and smiled at the other Death Eaters.  
  
She laughed coldly as she looked at Neville.  
  
"I made it my business to hunt down all Longbottoms."  
  
Neville's hand shook, and he raised his wand to her. She laughed at him again. The rain poured a bit harder.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
A Death Eaters standing close behind Neville disarmed him. Neville was caught so off guard that his wand flew easily out of his hand. He cursed himself for letting it happen.  
  
"Silly boy," she sneered. "You cannot hurt me. I have four others here to protect me."  
  
Neville breathed harder.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Neville shouted. "Kill me already!"  
  
Bellatrix laughed shrilly. She looked behind her and waved one of the Death Eaters over to her. The shorter of the cloaked figures walked swiftly over to Bellatrix.  
  
Bellatrix grinned at Neville and moved to pull down the hood to the Death Eater's black coat. As the hood fell down, Neville recognized the man at once.  
  
It was the boy. The boy he chased.  
  
"You," Neville said softly; he was sure no one heard him.  
  
The boy with the corn colored hair, sneered at Neville. He linked an arm around Bellatrix's waist and pulled her closer. She giggled as if she were a silly school girl.  
  
"I could not have gotten here without young Robert's help," Bellatrix said, giggling again. She turned to Robert and kissed him soundly on the mouth. When she pulled away, she laughed in a way, that Neville thought sounded false. It was as if she weren't really laughing.  
  
"It shocks me," Bellatrix began, and her hand crept up the young Death Eater's arm. "What utter trust you behold in Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Neville felt his temper raise. "Oh?" he screamed loudly. "And why is that? Why? Because you know you'll never be half the wizard he is?!"  
  
The yellow haired Death Eater made a move toward him. Bellatrix, however, held him back. She put a finger to the young man's lips and walked closer to Neville.  
  
"It's simply shocking," she repeated with a laugh that could shake a house. "You really think Dumbledore spoke to you, don't you?"  
  
Neville worked hard to hide his sudden confusion and fright.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Neville spat, his feet slushed in the mud.  
  
Bellatrix smiled at him, looking smug. She shook her head.  
  
"The Longbottoms never were bright to catch onto things," she said in a shrill voice, and the four other Death Eaters roared in laughter. "It was me, Longbottom. I told you to stay, and you did. Good boy; it was so easy, a simple polyjuice potion... you were fooled so quickly. Stupid boy."  
  
Neville felt his heart quicken. Could it be true? Was it she, who had talked to Neville and Luna, had it indeed been Bellatrix Lestrange, posing as Dumbledore?  
  
It was beginning to get darker and darker. It was hard for Neville to see, only the light from the house and the light from the Death Eater's wands illuminated the dark graveyard.  
  
Bellatrix walked much closer. Her wand was outstretched in front of her. The other Death Eaters covered her from behind. Neville was surrounded.  
  
Neville froze in his spot, as Bellatrix Lestrange, the women who tortured his parents into insanity, stood directly in front of him. Her hand reached out to him.  
  
Neville barely had time to recoil before she had run her slim fingers along his wet cheek. She smiled cruelly, as her eyes traveled over him, and landed on his rain soaked shirt.  
  
"I never thought I'd say it Longbottom," Bellatrix breathed. "But you've gotten quite handsome. Yes. You're quite attractive. I shall be happy to have you."  
  
Neville pushed her hand away roughly.  
  
"You get the hell away from me," Neville said fiercely. "Keep the hell away."  
  
Bellatrix looked into his eyes and smiled again. "No matter," she said. "Soon you'll see reason and join our services."  
  
Neville's chest heaved up and down. "I'll never help Voldemort!" he shouted through clenched teeth. Any other day, Neville Longbottom wouldn't have said the name, but today? Today is was a different person. A braver person.  
  
"You dare say his name?" Bellatrix replied shrilly.  
  
It was mere moments before utter and complete pain hit Neville's body, full force. He thought for many seconds that he would die from the pain, until at last, it ended. need a wand, he was angry enough to beat the stuffibare hands. He didn' her feel as much  
  
Neville's chest heaved up and down violently as he regained his breath. Finally he forced his head to look up at Bellatrix.  
  
"What do you want with me?" he said, cold rain still soaking his shirt. Bellatrix eyed him for several more seconds, a look of cruel satisfaction upon her face.  
  
She stepped closer.  
  
"There is a prophecy," she whispered loudly. It was as if she didn't want anyone to hear her, but was speaking loud enough to be heard over the light dusting of rain. Neville tensed as she looked him over again quickly. "And you will help us fulfill it."  
  
Neville tried not to lose his calm. His eyes darted over to where Luna was lying, and in a flash of a second he thought he saw her move. If he could just—  
  
"What does it have to do with me?" Neville said, buying for time. He needed to figure out a way to get to Luna.  
  
"So much you have to learn Longbottom," Bellatrix breathed. "So, so much..."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Neville could feel his temper raising. "And you think you'll be teaching me?"  
  
Neville glanced quickly back over at Luna. He squinted slightly. It couldn't be – was she moving? He looked quickly back to Bellatrix.  
  
She laughed loudly. "You know more than I thought Longbottom!" she went on. "Sixteen years ago the prophecy told of one who would be born. One that would defeat the dark Lord. The boy was born in July. That boy is Harry Potter."  
  
Neville starred at her slightly. His mind was racing. Maybe if he could distract the Death Eaters he could—  
  
"You may wonder Longbottom," Bellatrix went on with a sigh. "What this has to do with you. I shall tell you. If on our side, you could be very valuable to us. And so, you shall join us. You are weak, just like your parents."  
  
What happened next was almost in a total blur for Neville. It was as if something inside his heart had exploded and erupted at the same time. He could barely hear the wind howling for he himself was howling himself.  
  
He hurled himself at Bellatrix with all his might. He felt his fist come in contact with the woman's face before his mind gave him the command. Bellatrix's eyes widened in utter surprise and she staggered backwards from his sudden outburst, holding her palm to her cheek.  
  
"Get him you fools!" Bellatrix screamed.  
  
Neville wasn't quite sure what was happening. All his life people had teased him and harassed him, but now? Now they looked afraid of him. Afraid of Neville Longbottom.  
  
Neville could feel some sort of odd power surging through him. It was the most incredible thing he's ever felt.  
  
In the time it took the Death Eaters to react, Neville had grabbed the wand out of the shock stricken Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
He had never thrown himself so violently to the ground as he did that moment. Wand in hand, Neville slammed himself, full force to the muddy ground, next to Luna. His hand was shaking, his heart beating wildly. He pointed his wand at Bellatrix's chest.  
  
Suddenly, Bellatrix laughed.  
  
"You won't kill me!" She shrieked shrilly. "You're too soft!"  
  
"I will kill a known assassin," Neville breathed, touching Luna's face but not looking at him. For once, Neville was unwavering. "And I will kill the evil that killed my life."  
  
He felt so many things at once. Slight fear in the Death Eaters' souls, disbelieving gall on Bellatrix's face, and a murmur from an alive Luna.  
  
"AVADA KED—"  
  
In one more second Neville would have committed the curse that killed so many. Only, he felt another thing. Luna.  
  
She murmured quietly, as if speaking in chibberish. She clutched his shoulder and in her other hand—  
  
A wand.  
  
Neville never finished his last words. At once, he got the feeling he was about to be split into two different people by one extreme, awesome force.  
  
The force was great. It lifted them up, and for the second time in the last year, Luna and Neville were gone.  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know, I know. I was out of the country and haven't had a computer. After much thought, I've decided to finish what I started.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything about it; only the plot and the words.  
  
Ground was under them faster than he could take a breath. Their bodies, so entangled in each other, fell onto cold, wet, and snowy ground. The Earth was spinning in conjuction to Neville's own head.  
  
Neville opened his eyes first. He was lying next to Luna. He was outside, he was alive, she was alive. All things he knew. How he got there? The one thing he didn't know.  
  
Luna slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around to see where they were and for a moment, the fear on her face eased into relief.  
  
His body to totally soaking, he kneed up, fury clearly writen on his face along with confustion.  
  
"I was about to kill that bitch!" He screamed. "What happened?"  
  
"You were about to commit a crime that would emprison you forever," Luna said, holding her head. "You would be thrown in Azkaban!"  
  
"How the bloody hell did we get here?!" Neville screamed, standing up quickly and falling back down just as quickly. His legs hadn't gotton used to the sensation of solid ground yet.  
  
"I don't know how," Luna said, looking down. Her jaw was shaking, and tears ran silently down her cheek. "I thought you were going to be killed."  
  
Neville stared at her. He felt guilty at once. Why was he yelling at her? It wasn't her fault about the Death Eaters. It wasn't her he was mad at. So why was he beating on her emotions?  
  
Neville sunk down on his knees. He crawled through the mud, not caring if his already filthy pants got even filthier. Luna looked up at him, frowned, and looked down.  
  
Neville's fingers were inches from her face. He held back from touching her, as he always did. Thoughts surged through him, like bolts of energy. She was alive. After his angry had left him, he realized that that was the most important thing to him. Luna was alive. It was more important to him than he himself living.  
  
He looked down and realized his hand was shaking.  
  
"Luna," He whispered. His voice was suddenly horse. He felt like he couldn't talk anymore. To her, to anyone. Was his voice gone, like they were?  
  
"I'm sorry, Luna," Neville managed to say. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened to us for far! I'm sorry for us going to the house, I'm sorry for the Death Eaters, and I'm sorry that I ever hurt you."  
  
"You never hurt me, Neville," She said. "You saved me. From myself."  
  
His fingers, so close to her face, moved closer and touched her softly. Her own hand covered his in a warm touch. Her hand was freezing, but her feelings were warm. At that moment Neville saw Luna as nobody ever had ever seen her. When he looked at her, his hand on her cheek, stroking softly, he didn't see some loony, crazy, dirty blonde girl, he saw the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.  
  
The girl he was in love with.  
  
The snow was almost painfully cold around him, but he couldn't feel it. His body was numb for the moment, just like his heart. One because of snow, one because of her.  
  
"Luna," Neville said. He thought it sounded more like a sqeak than anything else. "I think I'm – I think I'm in – oh God – "  
  
Luna's eye were bright from her tears, and she stared at him. Neville looked down.  
  
He couldn't say it. Not right now, when they had so much to worry about and so much happening to them. He couldn't say it to her, he was too much of a nobody to tell her – Luna – that he'd falling in love with her.  
  
"N-nothing..." Neville trailed off. He looked away himself.  
  
Luna slumped down into the ground and was silent. Neville looked back at her. As he saw her sitting there, he thought of a thousand things at once. Of all the times Malfoy teased and tortured him, of all the times his classmates ignored him, the time when Hermione Granger turned down an invatation to the ball in fourth year, the times when girl picked on him and called him ugly, and her. Luna, who never said a mean word to him in her life, and didn't ignore him.  
  
Neville cleared his throat loudly. She looked looked back at him and frowned. Suddenly Neville's breath caught. He was done hiding.  
  
"You know what?" He said quickly. "I remember what I had to say to you."  
  
He grabbed hold of her neck and pulled her to him quickly. She gave a small squeak of surprise before he pressed his lips to her firmly.  
  
He kissed her with all he had. He didn't know if she understood his feelings, or even if he, himself understood his feelings. His heart knew, and Neville trusted it. He kissed her harder still.  
  
They just sat there, kissing each other for the second time ever. It wasn't the same as the first, and they both knew that. This was different – this was needy.  
  
When they broke apart, Luna pulled back and gasped.  
  
"Neville," She said, still gasping from their kissing. "Oh my gosh—"  
  
"Luna," He said quickly. "Luna, I love you."  
  
She was silent. He bit his lower lip, and pushed some of his hair out of his face. With a clear he saw her, staring at him, with a look of pure affection and – and—  
  
An odd look of desire on her face, that he himself was feeling at that moment.  
  
The her hands were on the bottons to his shirt... It was weird how time could pass so fast yet so slow at the same time. He had long since gotten accustomed to his heart banging in his ears, blocking all sound. He had long since gotten accostomed to his brain freezing at the feeling of her very touch.  
  
Things seemed to blur in his mind's eye, but he'd never forget the things that happened next. Her tugging at his clothes, his hands roaming her, their kissing so much.  
  
No heart. No mind. No clothes. Lots of passion.  
  
It was so long before he could think of anything sensable in his mind. It seemed to last a long time with her. Maybe it was a short time, how should he know? It was nice...no. It was wonderful.  
  
His head hurt and he was tired. He was sure Luna was tired, and more than a few things hurt on her...  
  
This time, Neville's fingers didn't hasitate in touching her. He shoved some of her long hair out of her face and looked down at her.  
  
"I love you Luna," He said again, kissing her neck.  
  
"I love you too Neville," She said, running her hands through his damp hair. They were both exhausted, and he collapsed on top of her.  
  
Her arms circled his body and pulled him closer to her. She kissed his ear.  
  
"Keep me save forever Neville," Luna whispered. "Please, just hold me forever."  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Omfg! I had NO idea I hadn't put the finished chapter to this online… hides I'm sorry everyone, I truly am. Please forgive me and still review:) Anyway, here it is AT LONG, LONG LAST!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything about it; only the plot and the words.

It was black. All of it was black. His mind, his body, his heart. Where the hell was he? He didn't remember ice, snow, and ground being so warm against his body. _Was it Luna?_ he thought. _Was it her pressing him, and making him feel warm on the outside?_

No, it wasn't. It was a sheet. A sheet... a _bed_?

Neville shot up, quick as lightning. His eyes were blurry and he squinted hard to find out where the devil he was. Realization hit him only mere moments later.

Hogwarts...

He was at Hogwarts? How could it be? He was outside, he was cold, he was naked, and... and—

_Luna!_

He whipped around in the bed, noticing a white curtain. He was clearly in the Hospital Wing. He looked down. He was wearing a white shirt and pajama bottoms.

_How did he get here? Where was Luna?_ Questions burned at his brain.

The curtain was pulled back, and Neville instantly reached for his wand, which wasn't there. Madame Pomfrey looked down at him, tisking and seeming as if nothing had happened, like he hadn't been_ missing for weeks_ from the school premises.

"Awake, are you?" she said, looking disapproving. "At least you have clothes on this time. Not like when they brought you in here... disgraceful."

"Where's Luna?" Neville said rudely, throwing off the covers of the bed, and trying to stand. Madame Pomfrey shoved him back down roughly.

"The naked girl you were with?" Madame Pomfrey glared. "Ms. Lovegood is perfectly fine. No need to worry, just relax—"

Neville felt his face redden. No need to worry? Relax? All he'd done for weeks was worry! Worry and wait for Dumbledore to come and find them. What did they do? Leave him there! Leave him and Luna there in Riddle's house, defenseless and helpless— Well, God help him, he wasn't about to _relax_!

Neville shoved Madame Pomfrey's hand away roughly. He got out of the bed, stumbled a bit as he walked, and looked around the Hospital Wing. Luna wasn't in any of the beds.

"I'm seeing Dumbledore," Neville growled. Without shoes, or proper clothing, he rushed out of the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Longbottom!" Madame Pomfrey said loudly, rushing to the door. "Come back here this instant! I haven't released you yet!"

Neville ignored her, his feet hitting the cold, bare stone of the castle's floor. He traced his hand along the rock walls as he stumbled, trying to remember where Dumdledore's office was. His vision was blurred, and his mind was foggy. All he could remember off the top of his head was Luna, and her soft fingertips. Luna and her gorgeous eyes, and mouth—

Smash. Neville ran into a wall.

He shook himself, idly walking, not knowing where he was going, simply letting his feet do the work for him. He stopped at another wall and squinted. He put his hand flat against the brick wall. Why did he suddenly remember something absurd about Lemon Drops?

No, not lemon drops.

"Lime Savers," Neville said to the brick wall.

The wall opened, much to his bewilderment, and he stormed through. His feet pounded on the stairs as he stomped up, banging and making as much noise as he could. Neville prepared to pound his fist against the solid door up at the top, but when he went to bang, his fist was sent flying as the door opened by itself. He threw himself through the doorway, still completely fuming.

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, his palms together as if he were meditating. He looked up peacefully at Neville, as if the boy had been called to his office to discuss the weather. Neville, on the other hand, was literally emitting heat from the force of his anger.

"What in _Merlin's_ name happened?" Neville thundered. The picture frames on the office wall all cringed and plugged their ears. "What _right_ did you have to take me—"

"Please, do sit down, Mr. Longbottom," Dumbledore said cheerfully, gesturing to a chair. "Fancy some tea? I have some lovely Earl Gray here—"

"What I _fancy_," Neville hissed, walking closer to the desk and practically spitting at the old man. "Is to know what in _God's name you thought you were doing!_"

Dumdledore took his time looking charmingly confused. Neville's fist clenched and he knew he was seething—as a picture on the wall so pointedly noted aloud to the room. Dumdledore pointed at the chair, and Neville positively threw himself into it.

Dumdledore cleared his throat. "Now," he said. "Perhaps we can discuss the matter for which I believe you came storming like a barbarian into my office." Dumdledore sipped his tea.

"Oh, _let's_," Neville said sarcastically. Under usual terms, Neville had never been so frustrated and rude to the headmaster. On contrary, he'd always been sickly polite. Now, however, he could almost feel the anger boiling inside of him.

"I believe you know Tom Riddle?" Dumdledore questioned.

"Rings a bell," Neville growled.

"Yes, I quite thought it would," Dumdledore said, nodding and looking thoughtful. "We had finally found you last night—after much hard work—at a point curiously far away from the Riddle house, and we brought you back. Therefore, I do not see the object of your anger."

"_No right_," Neville said, his sentences breaking up in anger. "Lestrange was there. You know, the woman who _killed my family?_ I need to get her... you don't understand! Take me back, right now, and I can still get her."

"That would, of course, be breaking the law," Dumbledore said absently, flicking biscuit crumbs from his sleeve. "And not your right to do at all."

Neville banged his fist on the desk, sending several lemon bars flying up. "Not my right!" he thundered again. "You left us there, alone and scared to death! We waited, Luna and I, and you didn't come, damn it. Bellatrix Lestrange killed my parents, and you tell me it's not my bloody right! To hell it isn't!"

"Swearing is not becoming to you," Dumbledore noted. "I shall tell you, as I'm sure you know, that Voldemort killed Harry Potter's parents."

Neville fell silent briefly, failing to see how this was relevant in this instance.

"You were not foreseen in the prophecy," Dumbledore said, suddenly becoming serious, his face growing darker. His voice dropped so that Neville had to lean forward to hear his wispy words. "_He_ is not yours to fight. She is not yours to kill. _Evil is not yours to defeat_."

"Then why was I there?" Neville asked, feeling himself slip back to a more sensible, controllable manner. "How did Luna and I get there?"

"You were born very close in time to Harry," Dumbledore said. "Evil does not hear, evil does not feel, and first and foremost, evil does not see.

"You stumbled upon something in this castle that was done with the darkest of magic. Even I do not totally understand it. You must understand, Neville. I could not just simply take you and Ms. Lovegood out of the Riddle house without alerting Voldemort."

Dumbledore scratched his nose. "I trust you and hold you in a very high esteem," he went on. "You coped better than expected. But Neville, there is a time, a place, and a reason, to fight evil. This was not your time – this was not your fight."

Dumbledore was silent for many minutes before he stood up and looked out the window. His pale blue eyes looked out into the distance. Neville stared at his back, letting the old man's words sink into him.

Neville, too, stood up in the quiet stillness of the moment.

"She's in the dining hall," Dumbledore said softly, without turning around. "I fancy that she's eating dinner now. I would thus also fancy that you should, too."

Neville muttered a reply under his breath. Luna's face entered his mind, and a great and sudden urge to see her and hold her swept over him like a cool breeze.

He turned to leave, his still-bare feet padding softly and silently on the floor.

"I saw you coming, but you were close," Dumbledore said, turning around, his blue eyes sparkling. "The password is _orange wafers._"

Neville couldn't help the small smile that slipped onto his face.

As he walked down the hallways, his hand again tracing the stones as he went, he tried to reflect Dumdledore's words. _Evil is not yours to defeat._ He tried to understand it, he tried hard to fathom the meaning of it, but he couldn't. He couldn't think about it. He couldn't see the meaning to it or any other hard—or for that matter, easy—question. All he could see was Luna.

The loud voices from the Great Hall could be heard, as always, from the stairways. Neville skipped the trick step by memory. It seemed he'd changed in these last few weeks. He was different now. He somehow felt more like a man.

The noise grew louder and louder each step he took. Every inch he moved closer to the Great Hall, the nobody Neville Longbottom remembered all the things that had ever happened to him at this school. Each second that ticked by as he walked, he heard the voices of all the people who hated him, all the people who had ignored him. Those same voices were laughing and talking in the next room over.

The nobody Neville Longbottom stepped into the Great Hall. He was met with complete and utter silence. Faces from each table looked over at him. Those faces that had taunted him not so long ago, now bore into him with shock, awe, and an odd respect that he'd never known from other people.

A bench screeched in the background. Footsteps were coming, and suddenly a blond head was running towards his blurry vision, crying out and screaming his name.

In moments, Neville scooped Luna up in his arms, dragging her to him and twirling her around, right there, right in front of the whole school. And right in front of the whole school, Neville kissed her. He kissed her like he'd never kissed her before, with all the passion, with all the meaning, with all the _love_ he had ever known.

A generalized gasp spread through the Great Hall. Silence again. Then—

Harry Potter stood up from the table and started to clap loudly. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, the whole Gryffindor table was standing now, clapping loudly. The Ravenclaws were up in a flash of a second, mimicking their fellow students. Hufflepuff was up and clapping. Several Slytherins stood up and clapped. The teachers were clapping, until the whole Great Hall echoed with the sound of cheers and shouts.

Luna leaned closer to Neville. For several minutes this cheering went on, until it began to die down. Neville walked, dragging Luna with him over to the Gryffindor table. Their fellow classmates seemed to engulf them when they approached. A first year scooted down the bench, and Neville and Luna both sat down at the table.

The first year boy spilled a glass of juice banging into the table while sitting down. He blushed. Neville, looking ridiculous in his white undershirt, pajama bottoms, and lack of shoes, smiled kindly at the first year. His hand snaked around Luna's waist more and more, their legs touching, and her hand on his knee under the table. She grinned dreamily at them, not even bothering to talk.

Dean Thomas took time during all this to look aghast. Harry Potter grinned, Hermione Granger smiled fondly, and Seamus Finnegan sputtered.

Seamus eyed Luna several times. Neville almost laughed at the face his classmate wore. At last, Seamus seemed like he would burst, and could hold it in no longer.

"My God, Neville," Seamus gasped, quite beside himself. "Where in Merlin's name _were you _all this time!"

Neville looked up at the ceiling of the Great Hall. Bright stars swirled around white clouds on a moonlit night. Neville closed his eyes briefly. Luna's soft fingers moved across his knee gently. Her breath blew in his ear when she sighed in a dreamy and loving way.

Neville Longbottom opened his eyes, clear brown eyes, and saw the world for the first time as it was. He looked at Seamus, his mouth curving into a slight smile.

"We were _gone_," he said.

FINIS


End file.
